Nothing's Gonna Stop Us
by Luckystarz910
Summary: Austin and Ally started off as friends but Austin has always wanted more. Life's been a roller-coaster for them from signing record deals to being apart and even dating other people when they should've been ey've been through it all together. When they finally get together do they have what it takes to become an even stronger couple? Or is life going to get in the way?
1. Anniversary

**A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own Starship's song "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" I just got inspired and wrote this story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Shoutout to my friend Tori for assisting in any revision needed and for encouraging me to write this story.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Today is going to be incredible! I woke up this morning to see a cloudy-daylight sky from outside our mansions window. The weatherman has reported that today is supposed to rain, but I think otherwise.

Today marks up my five year anniversary with my gorgeous girlfriend Ally Dawson. And I must tell you that I have something very special planned out for us. Oh yeah did I mention. I, Austin M. Moon have fallen head over heels for this woman. Our lives together have been amazing, but a lot has changed since the day we met. Ally and I have now become known as the world's most famous young artists in the music industry. Once I finished my train of thought, I realized that I needed to hop in the shower. And so as quietly as I can; I get up from my side of the bed before entering the small connected bathroom.

After I come out of the bathroom, I walked over towards the bedroom, and checked up on the girl of my dreams. Right there in the king size bed, I see a petite brunette woman in deep sleep. A smile appears on my face as I admire her beauty from afar. In the moment I didn't like to wake Ally up from her slumber, but I knew I had to. My body leans over towards her side of the bed as I give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Good Morning Stardoll!"

I whisper into her ear as I wait for her to respond back. Ally stirs in her sleep for a second as she stretches her arms and legs out. Her sleepy brown eyes flutter open to gaze up at me with affection and love.

"Good Morning! Happy 5th Anniversary, My Superstar!" Ally says with glee as a smile slowly appears on her plump pink lips.

"Happy five years Indeed!" I comment back towards her with a smile on my face as I add on, "Stardoll, I need you to get ready and head over to your father's house today. I left something there for you. Plus I have something I need to with Dez, before our date later tonight! Can you do that for me?"

"Okay Superstar, I'm going to get ready now!" she responds back as she gets up from the warm bed.

Ally gets in the shower as Austin gets ready for the night. She exits the bathroom to put on a red summer dress and black wedges on before putting on minimal makeup. Five minutes later, Ally was ready to head out the door. In the moment, she really doesn't want to leave her Superstar but she knows that she'll see him later.

"Alright Superstar I'm going to head over to my dad's now!" Ally screams anxiously because she can't wait to see what Austin left her at her dad's house.

Austin eagerly runs down their staircase, "Wait babe! Can I have a kiss first?" he asks with a boyish smile.

Austin charmingly looks into Ally's chocolate brown eyes. And there's no way that she could possibly refuse his request.

Ally gives Austin five sweet short kisses before stating, "I love you."

Austin replies back, "I love you too, I'll see you later. Okay?"

With a smile upon Ally's face, she walks towards her car. The car was sitting in their driveway in front of their house.

As Ally starts up the car, I couldn't help but not want her to leave. But I knew that I needed to start getting everything together for tonight. So I quickly let her drive away before grabbing my cell and calling Dez.

Come on Dez pick up! I say towards myself as I waited for my best friend to answer.

After the third ring Dez finally answers, "Hey Austin! What's -"

"Dez, I need your help with something! Get over to the house immediately it's really important." Austin abruptly cuts Dez off with a sense of urgency in his voice and nervousness.

"Alright Austin, I'm on my way." Dez replies in a slightly concerned tone as he rushes over toward his corner of desk for his house keys.


	2. Love Letter & Trish's House

Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that sort of reception on my very first chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate you guys bearing with me since this is the first story I've ever written...so without further ado onto the story..

Shoutouts to Tori & Maddie: You guys seriously rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel.

* * *

Ally's POV

**Ally arrives at her parents in her sleek red convertible and decides to leave the top down before parking the car in the driveway. She looks towards the front part of her childhood home to see her father Lester standing there on top of doorsteps waiting to greet her.**

"Hey Princess, how are you?" Lester states towards his daughter with glee as he opens his arms up to envelop his baby girl into his warm embrace.

**Inside his mind he says**, "Man do I miss that bright smiley face around Sonic Boom."

"I'm great dad, you?" Ally says with excitement as she gives him one of her big smiles.

"I'm good honey. Austin told me that he left something for you inside. In the meantime you are here; I'm going to head over to Sonic Boom. Okay."

Ally nods her head in an understanding gesture as her father continues on saying, "Be safe and know that I Love you!"

**Right after he finished his conversation with his daughter, Lester walks over towards his Lincoln Town Car. He looks at his daughter one more time with pride meanwhile preparing himself for a five minute drive to Sonic Boom.**

Ally shouts out, "I love you too dad!" Before seeing her father's car drive off down the granite road.

**Ally walks through the front door of her memorable home before making her way down towards the narrow hallway. The pathway leads her to the spacious kitchen with an island in the center of it. She walks into the room to find five different colored bouquets of roses on the kitchen counter. Each vase has lavender roses, coral roses, yellow tipped roses, hot pink roses and red roses.**

**Ally sees a card that reads out.**

"There's a reason for the five different colored vases of roses. Each of these bouquets signifies a key point in our relationship for the past five years.

The lavender roses represent love at first sight. Because honestly the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. The yellow roses with red tips signify our friendship and when we started falling in love with each other. The coral roses mean the desire to be with you at all times, even when we weren't together, or in the same room. The hot pink roses are your absolute favorite. I think I finally understood why they are your favorite. These flowers are bright and happy, just like you. The red roses… well that's a no brainer. So, I will just tell you anyways. It's the three little words that I've been dying to tell you every day we're together and yet I feel like I don't say them enough. Please take the time to read the letter that I have written to you on the counter because it shows you, just how much I love you."

**Ally sees an envelope in the center of the counter with the words written in black "Stardoll". Austin has always called Ally by her nickname, since he's always thought she was a star from above and that she is as beautiful as a porcelain doll.**

"Okay maybe I should sit down to read this so I don't faint.", **Ally says towards herself as she starts reading the letter out loud.**

* * *

_Dear Ally,_

_I want you to know just how special you are to me. I'm not the best with writing out my feelings, so just bear with me here._

_I will never forget the day, I walked into Sonic Boom with Dez. We were checking out all of your stores cool instruments and we couldn't help but start playing around in the store. Remember that day? I remember sitting down on one of the displayed drum sets, ready to play but I couldn't find a pair of drumsticks anywhere. And so, I decided to play with corndogs. Dez was recording me through his flip phone and for some reason I got lost in the music. I hit the drum set as loud as I could. Until I heard you say, "Excuse me! Did you not see the please do not play the drums sign?" It was like I was in a trance and the second I heard your voice, I knew I couldn't get you out of my head._

_We have definitely been through a lot of the craziest experiences together since that day._

_Stardoll, do remember that time when we went on The Helen Show? How could you ever forget! In my mind I thought it was a good idea to help you overcome your stage fright. The reason why I chose this decision is because I knew you were so incredibly talented. I really wanted the world to see just how talented you were, but I guess you weren't really ready to share your talent with the words just yet._

_Ally, you were the one that I went to when I was nervous about getting surgery on my vocal chords. But you were there to comforted me, when no one else knew how to. That day was also the first time you actually gave me hug. I just felt this instant connection with you when we hugged. It was like we were the only two people in the world. I was definitely surprised by that hug. Not in a weirded out sort of way but in a good way. Now I must admit, no girl has actually hugged me like you did that day and I must say I loved it. Well at least not like a friend would.. but you get the picture._

_The week of Halloween, I was completely blown away by you. You went up on stage and performed as Taylor Swift at the Halloween Bash. You were dressed up as Galexis Nova and I was a gladiator. I know that you remember that day. After all it was the first time we ever performed a duet together. When we were performing together, I was so focused and mesmerized by you. That while we were singing, I couldn't help but make eye contact with you with a different emotion. Ally, it was that night at the performance, when I realized I was falling in love with you._

_Oh man! And do remember when Megan came to interview us from Cheetah Beat? We had that cool glow in the dark party. That was the day we decided we were bungee jumping because you told Megan that we did crazy things to get inspired to write songs. Ally, when I said the words, "Hold my hand! We'll jump together!" I literally meant ever word. I also wanted you to sense that you can always and no matter what life brings our way; you can count on me . And whatever you need me, I will be there._

_I have to say one of my all-time favorite memories was when we performed, "You Can Come to Me". It was your mother's book release party and I wanted to share the spotlight with you. You accepted my offer and I couldn't be any prouder than to share that moment with you. As we sang our duet something just changed inside of me and I saw the idea of "us" in a new light. I realized that we fit together like pieces of a puzzle. And after the performance, we had our very first kiss. We had just had an amazing kiss that night. But then Kira showed up. And I know that I had asked her to be my girlfriend a day earlier, but did she really have to ruin that moment by saying yes to being my girlfriend. I guess that life just had to get in the way of my feelings for you. Honestly, I was so shocked with her answer. In that moment I wasn't sure what to say or do. And when I saw the hurt look on your face, I couldn't bear with guilt of seeing you that way. I never wanted to hurt you like that. But of course I had to disappointed you because I accepted a relationship with Kira._

_Then, there was the time when the piano I bought you literally fell out of the sky. At that time, you were so upset at me because I hadn't broken up with Kira. I wanted to make it up to you, by proving to you that I wanted to be with you. I thought that the piano would show you that you mean way more to me than Kira ever would. I felt so awful when the plan failed miserably and ran away from embarrassment of ruining your party. But even then I wasn't ready to give up. No. After a while of being upstairs with Dez, your songbook was laid open on top of the piano, and I decided that I was going to serenade you with your song, "I Think About You". Even though they were your lyrics, they held the same meaning that I felt as I sang them to you. As I was preparing myself to sing it to you, I wasn't sure if you would forgive me so I started to get nervous. But then again whenever I'm around you, I am always nervous._

_I have to say one of the hardest things for me to do in life was to go on tour without you. I was going to be gone for 94 days and that was one outcome I wish never happened. We spent so much time together these few past years and were literally inseparable Ally, that it was killing me. Inside my mind I was thinking about how long I'd have to go without seeing you. I was so beyond thrilled when you told me that Ronnie Ramone signed you. So, when you came to meet us at the tour bus to say goodbye, I gave you the note._

_Wow Ally! That goodbye was so beyond difficult for me. I was about to go on the bus after saying goodbye to you the first time because I wasn't sure what to say. But literally seconds later, I got off that tour bus and ran out towards you. In that moment I wanted to say those three little words so badly. I knew in my heart you were begging me with your eyes and ears to hear them. But I was scared. The reason why is because I knew it wasn't the right time to tell you._

_And then when I heard you were finally going up to meet us on tour, I was thrilled. It really sucked being 3,000 miles away from each other, but I didn't tell you this because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. At that time of being away from each other, I finished writing "Chasin' the Beat of My Heart". I wrote that song about you Stardoll. In the time of being away from you, I truly missed you. When I finally got to the concert venue in Seattle, my eyes were only looking for you._

_As we were one our own those 94 days, I dreamt about meeting up with my one and only. The one person who's always there for me and that person is you. Ally! You know we have our own unspoken connection. We not only communicate with our mouths but with our eyes. We are able to understand each other in a way that's so special and rare that no one else can tear us apart. Without you near me, I felt like a part of me was missing. And When I saw you again at one of my world tour concert, I knew that I was never ever going to let you go._

_When I said the words I love you for the first time, I wanted it to be special and it was. A while after I came back from tour, we were sitting at the piano, and had the radio playing in the background: "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. We listened to the lyrics, and when the song was over, I knew it was the perfect time to tell you my feelings. After I said those words out loud, you kissed me in a way that only true love could affirm. I know that it took me a while to get my act together, but I'm so happy that we did end up together._

_Ally you are such an amazing person! You have given me the best five years of my life. I can't wait to see what life has in store for us. I want you to meet me at our special place in a few hours. Bring this envelope with you. But don't open the rest of this letter until I'm in front of you. Okay?_

_I love you and I'll see you soon!_

_Love your Superstar,_

_Austin_

* * *

**Ally finishes reading the letter and is thankful for only putting on a little bit of makeup today. She gives herself a few minutes to dry her tears before getting ready to dial her best friend's number.**

Ally was about punch in the numbers on her phone when her phone went off. Right on the other line was her best friend Trish.

"Hey Ally." Trish says with a smile.

"Oh man Trish! I was just about to call you on the phone. Man we must have some great ESP connection there. Huh."

Trish lets out a laugh in agreement before asking," So Ally is there anything you need today?"

"Yeah! Can I come over to get ready at your place? Austin has some sort of plans with Dez or something this afternoon! And I was wondering if I go over and have you helped me pick out my outfit for my date with Austin tonight."

"Sure you can come over Ally! I can't wait to see you!"

Ally ecstatically screams, "I am coming over!"

**Ally puts her five rose bouquets in her car and the two pieces of paper Austin wrote for her before heading over to Trish's house. Ally is so excited about Trish helping her. Right after high school Trish decided to become a cosmetology and hairstylists.**

After a short drive, Ally is greeted by her best friend Trish.

"Happy Anniversary to Austin and you, Ally!" Trish shouts out towards Ally as she helps her out of the car.

"Thanks Trish! Yeah, five years really flew by who would've thought?"

"Okay, so what did you bring with you? Did you bring everything in that you need?

"Well I brought in everything except Austin's anniversary gift." Ally say in excitement as she grab all of her belongings from her car.

"Okay, so how much time do we have to get you ready?" Trish asks Ally as they make their way into the house.

"Austin said that I have a couple of hours before I have to meet him, so knowing him it'll be precisely two hours."

"Okay perfect! Let's get started shall we! First, let me see the dresses you brought with you!"

**Ally takes out two cocktail dresses. The first one is a strapless black dress with red roses design and a larger satin rose applique on the left side of the dress. Ally brought a pair of black satin peep-toed heels to go with the dress. The other dress is a satin royal blue color but with a ruching going down the side diagonally and she brought out a pair of silver strappy heels with three larger rhinestones going up the center to show Trish. For accessories Ally has brought out a pair of clear dangling crystal earrings, her "A" necklace with a heart and music note necklace that Austin gave her for her first concert tour, and the bracelet Austin had bought her, when they had their almost kissed under the mistletoe a couple of times on Christmas Eve.**

"Soooooo...what do you think Trish?"

"Alright you look fantastic in both of the dresses but let's go with the red cocktail dress and black heels!"

Ally squeals, "Omg thank you Trish I'm soooooo happy that you picked it too! It's like you could read my mind!"

Trish states back, "Well, we're best friends. So what else could you expect? Let this fairy godmother work her magic! SO we've got the dress, shoes, and paccessories figured out. Now we got to decide on how we should do your hair and makeup."

"Alright Trish! I trust you so let's try a couple of different hairstyles and then we'll figure out the rest from there."

For an hour, Trish tries out three different hairstyles on Ally. At first Trish thought maybe an up-do would do well. But that was definitely not going to work. The hairdo she tires is a side braid with curls. Buy Ally and her just weren't feeling it.

"Okay Ally, I want to try one last hairstyle but I want to give you your gift first."

Trish hands Ally a smaller box to open and inside the box is a beautiful crystal butterfly hairpiece. Ally started to get all teary eyed as she looks at her friend with bewilderment.

Trish spoke," This is for you Happy Anniversary Ally! The butterfly is perfect for you because it symbolizes how much you've grown as an individual, but also how far you've come in your relationship with Austin."

**Tears of happiness start spilling out of Ally's eyes as she gets up from her formal seat. She looks at Trish with joy as she opens her arms out towards her before embracing her best friend in a big bear hug. She can't believe how lucky she is to have Trish in her life. And she couldn't ask for a better best friend than her.**

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter...**

**Next time on _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us_ we check in to see how Austin's plan is going**


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel.**

**Special Shoutout to my kindred spirit LoVe Shipper! Yes he's incredibly romantic and you haven't seen the half of it just yet. ;-)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

**Austin's at their house running around like a mad man for at least a half hour when he hears the doorbell ring.**

"Dez! Where have you been?! I needed you here ten minutes ago!"

Dez replies, "Whoaaaaaa buddy, calm down. I needed to feed my turtle Gertrude real quick before I left. What's going on and why are you freaking out? I mean I know it's your anniversary with Ally and all but...wait! What do you want to tell -"

Austin cuts Dez off by saying, "Dez I'm going to propose to Ally tonight and ask her to marry me! "

Dez is absolutely elated by this news, "I'm here to help, now what's the plan! I'm so happy for you Austin! How much time do we have?"

"Well, I told Ally a couple of hours.. so of course when I say a couple of hours that means two hours. We have two hours to setup the perfect proposal that I have had planned for the past six months. Dez! I hope that two hours is enough time to set it all up. "

Dez answers, " Austin! Chill bro. Yes, I'm sure that two hours will be plenty of time."

**Austin and Dez grab all of the things that they need and put them in the car and rush over to Sonic Boom which is completely empty. Yeah, remember when Lester told Ally that he was going to the music store. Well, he wasn't the week prior while Ally was out shopping with Trish Austin decided to go ask Lester for his permission to marry his daughter. He's actually hanging out with Mike and Mimi Moon at their house. Anyways, thankfully the trip from Austin and Ally's house to Sonic Boom was less then ten minutes away.**

**Austin and Dez bring everything from the car in to the music store and this is when Austin shows Dez the list. Austin literally has everything planned out perfectly.**

The list reads out….

Engagement ring - 2 carat oval center stone with diamond clusters on each side (Austin's pocket)

Dougie - the stuffed dolphin (on the piano downstairs)scatter some red rose petals on the top as well.

Garland - white with lights on it (wrapped around the railing going up the stairs)

Banner - I love you, Stardoll! (Hang up on the back wall of the practice room)

14 vases of red and hot pink roses - 4 bouquets on the counter (alternating between hot pink and red)

10 vases going up the stair case (again alternating between hot pink and red spaced out every 5 stairs or so)

About 1,000 votive candles (downstairs & in the practice room literally all over)

Sheet music - "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" (practice room)

**A couple of minutes later..**

DEZ'S POV

"Wow Austin! Let's get started!"

"Alright Dez, I need you to set up the vases on the stairs and I also need you to create a walkway with votive candles that will lead Ally to the staircase. I also need you to wrap the garland around the the railing too. Is that cool?"

"Yeah man!"

"Alright let me just grab Dougie and put him on top of the piano down here and then I'll run upstairs and place the sheet music on the piano." Austin runs back down.

**The two best friends work on putting the finishing touches together to create the perfect romantic ambiance out of a fairytale. Once everything's finished Austin says**, "Hey Dez! I just finished everything up here! Can you come up to the practice room for a second? I need to show you something!"

**Dez climbed up the stairs exhausted but knowing that Austin really appreciated all of his help. Dez comes through the door and sees his best friend smiling. Dez remembers Austin having his a- ha moment just like it was yesterday. Ally's friend Elliott was visiting and they were spending a lot of time together resulting in Austin feeling "feelings" about her. Honestly, Austin was acting totally bizarre that day because he was so jealous of Elliott that he couldn't see straight..."He's not the right guy for her!" They were just talking in the practice room, Dez tried to gently tell Austin that he's bummed about Ally and Elliott.**

_"Oh man I like Ally!" Dez remembers Austin's a- ha moment when really he just wanted to mentally slap him in the back of the head for taking so long to come to this realization._

_Dez chuckles to himself he still couldn't get over the fact that Austin had actually tried to basketweave, "Oh I think it's more than that buddy..I think you're in love with her." Dez knew that this moment in time was years in the making._

**As Dez approaches Austin, Austin hands Dez the sheet music before seeing his friend look down at the score in complete awe.**

"Wow buddy! This song is just perfect and it describes your relationship with Ally perfectly! I know that you guys were young and people thought that there was no way you'd ever make it in the music business let alone still be together and in love today. Look at how many people you proved wrong!"

"Thanks Dez, it means a lot. I really just want to give Ally the world."

"You already do buddy, you already do." **Dez couldn't have been more sincere in his words. Dez saw this proposal coming as it has been years in the making, he can see it in the way that Ally looks at Austin and in the way she lights up when she's with him. There couldn't be two individuals who complement each other so perfectly, but perhaps that's why they're the perfect match.**

**Austin and Dez realize that they still have time to kill since Ally won't be arriving for about another hour or so so the two best friends just continue to reminisce.**

FLASHBACK

**Dez helps Austin will Ally's heart back by coming up with a plan to breakup with Kira while Austin shows Ally that she's truly special and he wants to be with only her.**

**Dez is sitting in the food court with Austin while he's clearly conflicted about his feelings between Ally and Kira. Ally appears and Dez knows this is going to be an awkward conversation between Austin and Ally so he suggests that they sit at another table.**

**Dez continues to eat his fries while listening in on their conversation.**

Ally hesitantly says to Austin, "We kissed, it was good."

Austin grinning with a boyish smile says, "Really good."

Ally admittedly, "Okay, really good."

**Dez thinks to himself, **_ I feel like I'm watching Harry Potter when Ron and Hermione clearly like each other and want to be together, but of course Ron messes up and Hermione gets upset. Let's hope this isn't how this conversation will turn out. Alright let's see if I can help Austin._

**I interject, **"Magical even." _Man, when are these two going to realize that they belong together._

Ally pointedly says to Austin," It was really good and magical. But the point is, you chose Kira. So, lets just stick to being friends and partners and pretend the kiss never happened."

_Yikes! I really need to figure out a way to help Austin. She's really really upset with him at the moment and I'm on TEAM ALLY!_

Austin anxiously and pleadingly says, "But I can't pretend that it never happened. Ally, I wanna be with you!"

* * *

**Austin figured out a way just to make it happened, but it ended up being a complete disaster. **

"Dez! I'm really happy that I got Ally a piano to play at her first concert. - " Dez! The parachute's not opening."

Dez absentmindedly says, "That's because the cord hasn't been pulled yet."

Austin questions, "Who's gonna pull the cord?"

**The two friends laugh at what they are positive was not one of their finest moments. However; while the piano falling and ruining Ally's party twas a huge setback at least in Austin's eyes he refused to give up. Austin and Dez smile when they remember the look on Ally's face when Austin serenaded her with "I Think About You".**

* * *

**Reviews appreciated loves! xo**


	4. Almost ready & Anxiously Waiting

HAPPY Easter ya'll! Since I'm ready to head over to be with the family for the rest of the day; I decided to post this chapter earlier then I was planning to.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel.**

Special Shoutouts to my faves: Romancesand2ndChances, 1baby1t, maddiegirl56, LoveShipper and VeeSwagger and the rest of you totally rock!

LoveShipper - Can't have a plan without Dougie (since he's so special to both Austin and Ally) & with Austin's detailed plan of course he couldn't do it all by himself so Dez was the best candidate for the job! ;-)

* * *

Ally's POV

**Meanwhile, back at Trish's house Ally has finally stopped crying. She can't believe how beautiful the hairpiece Trish got her is.**

"Trish! It's gorgeous! Thank you thank you so much! "

"Alright, now I'm going to curl your hair to perfection and when all the curls are in place we'll pin your hair to the side and then put the hairpiece in okay"?

" Perfect!" Ally said with a truly genial smile on her face.

**As Ally's sitting with Trish and they're reminiscing about some of the best times in their lives Ally realizes just how truly lucky she is to have Trish. The two just look at each other remembering the time Trish worked at a Spa for the day and she waxed off her eyebrow's and somehow gave Ally a drink that turned her teeth green. Ally knows that they will are forever kind of friends, the _true blue_ kind. **

**Trish interrupts Ally's daydream by saying, **

"Okay, now that we've stopped crying for a while. Let's get started on your makeup! Alright, so I'm thinking we'll do a dark smokey eye to enhance your beautiful brown eyes, we'll use a coral blush to give your cheeks some pop and warmth to them, black mascara, and very minimal foundation since your skin is absolutely flawless! What do you think?"

"I trust you Trish, so whatever you think is good!"

**About another half hour goes by and Trish has finished Ally's makeup.**

" Alright Cinderella, let's get you dressed! You need to go meet your Prince Charming!"

**Ally gets dressed and decides to take one more look into Trish's floor length mirror in her bedroom.**

"Omg, thank you Trish! You're the best really, I love you!" When she looks in the mirror Ally is stunned; Trish really did a phenomenal job possibly even better than Cinderella's actual fairy godmother.

" You're so welcome Ally! Now go enjoy your anniversary date with Austin! " Trish takes that as her cue to text Dez that Ally's leaving her house and to meet her for dinner.

* * *

Scene Change

"Hey man! I'm so glad that you asked me to help you set all of this up! You guys are really lucky to have each other and don't worry Austin...Ally's going to love everything she sees! I'm going to head out now though because Trish just text me and told me that Ally's going to leave her place soon to come here. So I'm going to be a great boyfriend and take her out to dinner. We'll see you tomorrow though! I love you, man! "

Austin excitedly says, "I love you too bro! Really! I can't thank you enough for all of your help."

"That's what best friends are for! Now just relax and wait until the future Mrs. Austin Moon arrives alright."**and with that Dez exits the practice room and heads down the stairs and out of Sonic Boom because he doesn't want to risk running into Ally. **_Ally, the future Mrs. Austin Moon._ **Now, ****Austin loved the sound of that. He dreamily thinks and his ****head is up in the clouds awaiting his dream girl's arrival.**

* * *

Now, I realize this chapter is on the shorter side but trust me it'll be worth the wait when you see how Austin's execution of his plan goes.


	5. This is It

You guys! Holy cow more than 20 reviews? That's more than I could've ever anticipated! Really, thank you so much!

Special Shoutouts: Romancesand2ndChances and my other inspirations who know who they are as well.

Okay, so are you guys ready to see how everything unfolds?! I know I am and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

You can also thank Maddie for me posting this chapter earlier then I intended to because we've just been fangirling about Auslly for over a half hour now.

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin & Ally or the Disney Channel.**

* * *

Scene Change

**Ally walks out of Trish's house and gets in the car. She notices how absolutely perfect the temperature is right now, it's not too hot or humid and that's unheard of in the sweltering heat of Miami. She thinks to herself that this must be her lucky day because now she doesn't have to worry about her curls falling out. Ally just listens to music and ironically there are a million love songs playing on the drive over to meet Austin. Of course, Ally just smiled and didn't really think anything of it but what she didn't realize was that is was a sign. Ally finally arrives to Sonic Boom and grabs what she needs out of the car Austin's anniversary gift, his card, and the envelope he told her not to open.**

**As Ally approaches Sonic Boom she knows that their "special place" is just up the stairs. However, Ally is caught off guard when she reaches the glass doors and is completely awestruck by the sight in front of her. There are four vases filled with roses and in between the vases are votives straight ahead and on the counter. When Ally turns slightly to her left she looks down and see that there's a votive candle pathway and before she reaches the staircase on the piano is Dougie.**

**Ally decides that she's going to grab Dougie the stuffed dolphin and bring him upstairs with her. Ally sees how there are ten more vases of roses placed on the steps scattered perfectly leading up the staircase along with pretty garland wrapped around the railing. Ally holding Dougie which she gave Austin as a gift when they were younger, and the envelope in her hands. Ally just can't wait another second she needs to see her boyfriend while the anticipation can be felt on the other side of the door!**

**Austin hears Ally on the other side of the door and thinks to himself, **_this is it _**and then she opens the door. The first thing that Ally sees is the "I love you Stardoll" banner. The practice room is literally covered with roses, and what she's estimating is at least 500 hundred lit votive candles. The room looks absolutely incredible. Ally takes a moment to admire just how beautiful the room is, and she then looks to her left to see her handsome Superstar boyfriend sitting at the piano dripping with hot pink rose petals outlining a heart around it. Austin stands when he hears her excitement.**

"Superstar! Omg this is just wow! I just! I ..."

**For once Ally is at a loss for words. When she looks at him she can't help but get lost in her thoughts, **_Is it possible for him to look even more handsome? I mean - Oh my god! Wait! Is he wearing a button down, black tie with dress pants? I swear this man looks good in anything! Great now how am I supposed to focus? Crap! Alright Ally you can do this just do what comes natural. **And so i**_**nstead of continuing on with her sentences, she leaps into Austin's arms and embraces him as tightly as she possibly can. Meanwhile, Austin spins her around in a playful matter. He sweetly kisses her and then cuts her off for the moment.**_  
_

Austin's completely blown away by her beauty and he's trying so hard to focus, "Stardoll! Will you come sit at the piano with me I have something special for you?"

**As Austin walks over to where Ally is standing he finds himself losing focus again. He swears she's the only thing he can even concentrate on right now_, _**_I wonder if my jaw just hit the floor? YES! She looks just wow and that dress? How is she even real? _**Austin notices that the his girlfriends dress hugs her curves perfectly and notices something, **_Ally always looks beautiful; but her hair is as Trish would say "curled to perfection", she must have done it and I need to thank her later. I think my man card should be revoked for saying, "curled to perfection" I really just hope I didn't say that out loud for Ally to hear. I just want to put my fingers around and in her soft looking curls. Damn it Austin! Focus on the present and be in the moment. I'll give you to the count of three... one, two, three.__  
_

Ally sees that Austin is a little spaced out and places her hand on his chest to try and snap him out of his thoughts, "Austin, are we going to stand here and act like we're floating around outer space? Or are we going to walk over to the piano? It's only a few feet." Ally chuckles to herself as she loves seeing Austin completely flustered and not his normal calm, cool and collected self.

_Oh man she noticed! See Austin! I told you not to space out for too long. How on earth are you going to execute this plan properly if you are looking and acting like a lovesick puppy? Will you shut up already! You see how gorgeous she looks right now so cut me some slack! I can't believe that I am arguing with myself. Now, let's try this again before Ally thinks she needs to bring you to the hospital or even worse tells you to go lie down. Alright. I can do this! **and Austin snaps himself back into reality.**_

"Sorry babe! It's just-you look so- Wow! I'm having a hard time focusing. I think we can manage to walk a few feet to the piano though." Austin winks at her and she blushes furiously.

**Ally finds herself gawking at Austin all dressed up, and she can't even imagine how much she'd want him even more if he had a suit jacket on as well. **"Thanks Superstar! You look incredibly handsome, but then again you always look amazing even if you are just wearing a polo and jeans." **  
**

Austin turns to Ally as he gently cups her face in his hands, "Stardoll, you just look absolutely beautiful! I mean - **Austin stutters and continues,** even when I'm looking in your eyes I find myself just getting lost in them. I'm finding it hard to form coherent sentences at the moment." **  
**

**Austin glances down and sees Dougie, the gift and envelope in Ally's hands. He gently pries Dougie and the gift from her and places them on the chair near the piano. He then walks back to Ally standing near the "A" on the wall and finally leads her over to the piano. Ally's nervously holding the envelope Austin instructed she not look at until in his presence. Once at the piano, Ally takes a seat next to Austin on the bench and takes out her sheet music with lyrics on it. She smiles so widely because after all it is their "song" the one that started everything.**

**Ally feels the tears start to glisten in her eyes threatening to fall while becoming lost momentarily in her thoughts**_**,** It's our song! He remembered, he's seriously perfect for me and this song says it all. Alright, now try not to cry until you finish this duet with Austin. I feel like it's going to be extremely important and I have to keep it together__. So even if I get lost in the music, I'll just sing to him and we'll sing it to each other. Seriously, I don't know how I ever got this lucky._

**_Austin sees that Ally looks so blissfully happy that he takes that as his cue to start playing the song._**

* * *

**Okay, so we're almost there Auslly has now been reunited:** Next** Up! The song that started it all! ;-)**


	6. The Song & Beginning of a New Chapter

**Wow, I can't believe that this is the last chapter! _I want to thank you all for reviewing and for being so wonderful! I strongly suggest listening to the song on youtube as it will help you connect even more to the story. Personally, every time I listen to it I cry. The lyrics are so beyond powerful and the meaning behind them well you'll see for yourself._**

**Shoutouts: Holy cow 30 reviews? I'm so glad that you guys really like my first ever actually written story and are being super cute about it! SO for everyone that's reviewed including some of my absolutely favorite authors, Romancesand2ndchances, Maddiegirl56, LoveLax23, Isob3l THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
**

********For our fellow Auslly shippers, check out our community LuckyRomance collection for our favorite completed stories with who we think are some of the best writers. We're also open to suggestions as well, so feel free to make them!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own Starship's amazing song, "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"**

* * *

**Austin starts playing the first few notes on the piano. He finds himself completely lost in his thoughts but only momentarily. **_Okay here it goes, this is going to be perfect. I wonder if she has any idea what's going on right now. We're both hopeless romantics and it's not like we've ever had to really talked about what our future is going to be. We just knew we're meant to be together. _**Ally is in complete awe and staring into the eyes of the man that she loves so much. As Austin begins singing Ally's eyes light up even more than she thought was ever possible.**

**"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"**

(Austin)

_"Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that I found is too good to be true._

_Standing here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you._

(Ally)

_Let them say we're crazy_

_I don't care about that_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_Baby_

_Don't ever look back._

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart._

**It is truly amazing just how much lyrics can speak to us and how they can make you connect to a person on such a deep an emotional level. This song there are just no words to describe the love that Austin and Ally feel for each other. As they start to sing the chorus they get completely lost in the music. Austin looks at Ally and still to this day is mesmerized by her angelic and sweet voice when she sings. Ally stares back at him and starts to get teary-eyed but holds it together. When she looks at him she only sees pure sincerity in Austin's eyes as he's singing directly back to her. Their voices harmonizing in a way that you could swear that they were making love to each other solely through music and perfectly in-sync with one another. **

Both:

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

(Austin)

I'm_ so glad I found you_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes I will stay here with you._

_Take it to the good times_

_See it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do._

**Austin would literally do whatever it takes just to be with her. There's no one else that he would rather share his life with and he still can't believe that she's his. Ally's his, and he just can't believe that he gets to be with her. He's just so grateful that he learned from his mistakes in the past, and that they didn't affect **_their _**future. Austin doesn't know how Ally ever forgave him for being a total idiot when they were younger, but none of that matters now. What matters is the present and the future and the love of his life right in front of him. **_Ally, she's my soul mate, she always has been and always will be. No matter what life throws at us I know that we can handle it.**  
**_

(Ally)

_Let them say we're crazy_

_What do they know?_

_Put your arms around me_

_Baby don't ever let go._

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart._

**At this particular moment, Ally remembers what Trish had said to her earlier about her and Austin coming so far and she's right. She knows that there are people who doubted that Austin would get or even remain in a remotely serious relationship with her. Look at how wrong they all were! Who cares what the world thinks of them as long as they are in each others arms and together. Ally lovingly looks at Austin, **_ I love this man more than life itself._

Both:

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

_We'll still have each other._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_Nothing's gonna stop us ..._

**They literally built their dream together. See that's what life is really about finding the person that makes life worth living, and wanting to share your life with the other person. Austin wanted to be a music superstar and Ally wanted to be a well-known singer and songwriter. They made their **_dreams_** come true and they did it together. They had their shares of obstacles, but they've come out a **_stronger_** couple because of their experiences. There was a huge misunderstanding during the filming of "Rockumentary" that could've ruined everything. They thought their world was falling apart around them, that they would never get through that and forgive each other, honestly it was so bad that it could've torn them apart. But it didn't. Why? Austin and Ally realized that t****here was absolutely **_nothing_** that was going to stop them from being with each other. Of course they were going to fight, it's a key indicator of the passion towards each other. ****Their unwavering dedication to making their relationship work proving that they're stronger than most people could only imagine. Besides, o****ccasional fighting is what keeps a relationship healthy and reminds them that they're **_alive_**. Everything that the duo faced, they faced it together as a team, side by side, forever and always. **

(Austin)

_Ooh _

_All that I need is you_

(Ally) _All that I ever need._

(Austin)

_And all that I want to do ..._

Both: _Is hold you forever_

_Ever and ever!_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

_We'll still have each other._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

_We'll still have each other._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

_We'll still have each other._

_Nothing's gonna stop us._

_Nothing's gonna stop us..."_

**Austin finishes playing the song at the piano and stands up to move the bench. He helps Ally to her feet, while standing in the middle of the heart outlined with rose petals on the ground takes both of her hands.** _How have I not kissed her yet? Okay, this is it. The proposal. Focus Austin, and just remember that this is your Ally she loves you. This is just a step to make her officially yours forever. It will be perfect, take a deep breath and start professing yours undying love for her. _

**He locks his eyes with her chocolate brown ones and begins, **

"Ally, life's an adventure! There are so many twists and turns that we will never know what to expect. It could be us getting trapped in an elevator, it could be us going skydiving, going on tour together and performing, it could be us sitting together on the couch and growing old together. While life may be full of uncertainties.. there's one thing I am positive of and it's that I love you. When I look at you I only see the best of everything: my past, my present and my future. I love you Stardoll more than I love myself, and I know that they there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with than you. I'm so lucky to call you mine. I'm beyond grateful that you said yes to being my songwriter when we were younger, but most importantly when you became my partner. You are absolutely beautiful inside and out. Together we're the perfect match."

**Austin starts to get down on one knee and Ally's still has no idea what is going on.** _Whoa! Is Austin down on one knee? Thank God! I've been listening to everything he's said and it's just so romantic. Wait! Why is he down on one knee? Come on Ally! Think about it!_ **and then a light bulb goes off in her pretty little head and her smile becomes as bright as the sun.**

**Austin continues,** "For as long as I can remember, my heart has always _**only**_ belonged to you. The very first time we sat down at the piano and wrote _Break Down the Walls _when my hand accidentally touched yours while playing piano I felt this spark. It was felt like electricity course through my veins and gave my arms goosebumps. I know that we were young, but I've always known that I wanted you to be mine. Our duet that we just sang together, those words can't even convey how I feel singing the lyrics to you and from my heart. The lyrics are close enough to almost perfect. That song affirms everything that I know is true about our relationship and that _nothing_ makes sense without each other. We're honestly always _better together._ I promise that I will never ever give up on you or us as long as my heart is beating and for much longer after that. You're my _soul mate _and the only one who is made for me to love. Life can throw anything in our way and we'll come out stronger on the other side simply because we have each other. You're the absolute love of my life and the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for being my best friend, the other half of my heart, my everything. I want to spend the rest of my life being the perfect husband and father to our kids.. if you'll let me. I want to do things for you, I want to make you happy. That's what marriage is about and that's what I want with you.

Ally Dawson, will you marry me? "

**Ally starts sobbing uncontrollably the happiest tears imaginable. She is literally frozen in place and wishes that she could freeze this moment in finds herself thinking,** _Did Austin just ask me what I think he did?_ _Come on Ally, think! Austin looks like he's starting to get a little nervous. How long has he been waiting for you to say something? Snap out of it! _ **After what feels like an eternity to Austin she raises her voice to speak,** "OMG omg omg Is this really happening?"

**Austin kisses her gently and gradually deepens the kiss before he reluctantly decides to bring her back down to earth,** "Yes baby, it really is!"

**Ally wraps her legs around his torso as she looks lovingly at him with tears in her eyes,** "Austin you are my soul-mate, too. _You're all that I'll ever need_. My life is just so much better and brighter since you came into it! I still feel that same spark with you every time your hand touches mine, and every single time you kiss me. You are my absolute favorite person in the entire world, my very best friend and I am so lucky to have you. We're lucky to have each other. OMG yes Austin! I love you so much! Superstar! Yes, yes I'll marry you!" **Ally practically screams in pure joy.**

_Finally! It only took her ten minutes to register the "Ally, will you marry me?" I can breathe now. _**Once Austin finally gets his Yes, Ally's vision is completely blurred with tears as she can't believe this ****, their ****has finally become a reality. Austin slides Ally's gorgeous two carat oval diamond ring with clusters onto her ring finger. Ally then grabs Austin's gift from the chair and tells him to open it. He opens his gift to find a scrapbook filled with pictures of the entire past five years of their relationship. Austin takes a seat on the chair and pulls Ally into his lap while admiring the beautiful scrapbook that she probably took at least a year to put together. As they look through the pictures they see themselves... the time they're sitting at the piano Austin's leaning in because he desperately wants to kiss her, the time that they went bungee jumping, the time that they were flying in a helicopter, to finally singing on stage together with the duet that started it all **_Don't Look Down_**.**

**Austin stands up abruptly and throws Ally over his shoulder. She doesn't even bother to tell him to put her down because she's so happy,** "Hey gorgeous! What are you thinking about?" **interrupting Ally's thoughts as they descend the stairs in Sonic Boom. Austin stops at the bottom of the stairs and goes to where Dougie was earlier in the night, the piano.**

**He reluctantly puts Ally down and pats the seat next to him on the bench motioning for her to sit,** "The future mainly, but also being Mrs. Ally Moon! It has a nice ring to it! Don't you think?" **Ally winks at him and Austin just has a goofy grin on his face because he can't get over how cute she is.**

"Yes Stardoll!" **Austin's eyes light up while sitting on the piano bench and pulls Ally as close to him as possible. It's like deja-vu all over again..the first day they were sitting at the piano together and their hands accidentally touched and he still feels that spark.** _Wow! Our connection is truly rare, not many couples would still feel sparks after all this time._

**She excitedly pokes Austin's sides to get his attention**,"Well, now we have a wedding to plan! Are you ready for the craziness that's about to ensue?"

**He happily replies,** "Yes! Ready and willing if it means I get to spend the rest of my life making you happy!" **Ally just looks at him and smiles through her constantly flowing tears.**

**Austin turns to hug Ally, he lightly blows on her neck, and then whispers to her,** "Baby nothing's gonna stop us, ever!"

**The lyrics just send chills up and down Ally's spine. There was a feeling of pure bliss, contentment even, that she knew would never go away. Austin was clearly feeling the same way; he can't wait another second to kiss her. He stands up and lifts Ally effortlessly up into the air so her face is looking down at him and he waits until their lips are about to touch and lingers for just a second. Then, he kisses Ally in a way that no one else ever has before like she's the only one in the universe for him. He kisses her so tenderly at first because words can't convey just how much he loves her but actions can. The kiss becomes extremely heated as he deepens the kiss even further showing her how badly he wants her and right now. Ally returns Austin's fervent kiss with equal enthusiasm.**

**Ally breaks their kiss teasingly pulling away and whispers back**, "Forever and Ever!" **She knows that their love is the kind that's once in a lifetime, and that there's nothing that they can't do because they're** _better together_. **After all their love is** _Timeless._

**The End.**

* * *

** A/N: I'm contemplating writing an epilogue or possibly even a short sequel for this story. Let me know what you guys think! ****xoxo**


End file.
